Bad Boyz Club
Bad Boyz Club (formerly: Bad Boyz Club: Boston) is a reality YouTube show based on the American television reality show Bad Girls Club. It was created by Karon Wilson and produced under his production company, Gemini Filmz. The show began airing on YouTube on August 11, 2012 with the first season, which began filming in May 2012 in Boston. The show received high views and after ten episodes, Gemini Filmz ordered a second season. The show began filming in the fall of 2012 and aired on February 22, 2013 and ended on May 22, 2013 after the second part reunion was released. In May 2013, it was announced that Gemini Filmz ordered two new seasons of the Bad Boyz Club, bringing it's third season and the fourth season, where the third season premiered August 21, 2013 and the fourth premiered on October 21, 2014. The third season began filming in the spring of 2013 and ended production in June 2013. The cast was revealed that same month with the official trailer being released that July. The fourth season was filmed in New York, while another filming production "Stackz Media" joined the series. There have been three complete seasons of the Bad Boyz Club, with the fourth season released in October 2014. There have been a total of 25 contestants and 24 total episodes that have aired. There have been three spin-offs of the Bad Boyz Club ''which include, ''Life After BBC (2013), Top 10 OMG Bad Boyz Club Moments (2013), and Boston Heights (2014). The Top 10, which is a special episode which ranks the top 10 most shocking altercations in BBC history, featured four alum Bad Boyz Club contestants: Rocky (season 2), Luis (season 1), Marcus (season 1) and Knoxie (season 2). Life After BBC is a miniseries which began airing on June 6, 2013 with a total of three episodes before being cancelled due to unknown reasons. Boston Heights is the latest spin-off which premiered January 29, 2014 and ended April 29, 2014. It has been confirmed for a second season. About Bad Boyz Club was started in the winter of 2012 by Karon Wilson. Wilson pitched the idea after watching the American reality television equivalent, Bad Girls Club. He began a casting call and subsequently started filming in late winter 2012. The show was originally called Bad Boyz Club: Boston, because of the location Wilson had begun filming. The show centers around six to seven bad boys who self-proclaim to be the "baddest boy" and agree to live in a house for three months. They try to coexist with each other while managing to stay in the house without being evicted for rule breaking and physical altercations. The first season began airing on YouTube on August 11, 2012 and after 12 episodes (including the reunion) ended on December 23, 2012. The show included six "original" bad boys; Marcus, Steven, Reggie, Trey, Luis and Anthony. After Reggie departed the show, Wilson replaced him with Bobby who entered the house in episode four. Rell entered as a replacement for Anthony. The second season began airing on YouTube on February 22, 2013 and after 12 episodes ending on May 18, 2013. The show included six "original" bad boys; Lenny, David, Knoxie, Johan, Brisly and Dewayne. After David was removed from the show in the second episode, he was replaced with Andrew. Knoxie decided to leave the show in the fourth episode and was replaced with Rocky. The third season premiered on August 21, 2013. The show started off with five original cast members; Colin, Alex, Akeith, Louis, and Tyriq. Akeith departed the show in episode 2 after an altercation with Louis. Alex departed the series in episode 2 as well. Akeith was replaced with Calvin in episode 2. After Tyriq leaving the season, Christian, Khyaire, and Josiah came in as replacements. Christian depared in episode 6 after an altercation with Josiah. In the season finale, Khyaire and Colin voluntarily removed themselves from the house. The fourth season will premiere October 21, 2014. Confirmed cast members from season four promos are Deandre, Oneil, Sammie, and Ty. Seasons #Bad Boyz Club (season 1) (June - December 2012) #Bad Boyz Club (season 2) (February - May 2013) #Bad Boyz Club (season 3) (August - December 2013) #Bad Boyz Club (season 4) (Fall 2014) Cast members #Marcus #Steven #Reggie #Trey #Anthony #Luis #Bobby #David #Lenny #Knoxie #Johan #Brisly #Dewayne #Rocky #Andrew #Colin #Alex #Louis #Keith #Tyriq # Calvin # Josiah # Christian # Khyaire # Rell (season 1) #Oneil #Sammie #Ty #Deandre # Rell (season 4) #Dashawan #Lawrence #Nova #Noveillia #AJ #Bello Spin-offs Life After BBC Top 10 OMG Moments Boston Heights See also Category:Bad Boyz Club